


Life Of The White Violin

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), AU - Vanya has another personality, Luther Hargreeves A+ Leadership Skills, People need to stop abuse, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, how is that a tag don’t ask, open for requests, reginald sucks, thats how it is, the white violin is a comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The White Violin is Vanya’s other personality. Just your local super villain that ended the world once and carries a super destructive and dark humoured personalityThis is the life of The White Violin, where you get to decide what happens, but please, no apocalypses on Tuesdays.ONESHOTS BOOK-ABANDONED-





	1. Introduction

The White Violin is Vanya’s other personality. The one that ended the world and killed Harold Jenkins. Also the one that thinks that they’re all part of a tv show.  
This is the life of The White Violin, where you get to decide what happens, but please, no apocalypses on Tuesdays.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Happy Halloween


	2. A Supervillain’s Reprimand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Violin isn’t happy about how Vanya has been treated over the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. sorry?  
For taking so long. Im going to make sure whenever a request comes I will try and get it out as soon as possible 👏 also happy Halloween!   
Keep requests coming!

1\. A Supervillain’s Reprimand

~~~~~~~

The White Violin’s eyes widened as the sheer amount of power radiating from Vanya increased in intensity. 

‘She’s becoming drunk with power, you have to stop her until it’s too late’, A small voice bagged at the back of her head.  
Great, now she has voices as well as murderous tendencies in the back of her head now. Maybe she was going insane. Maybe she already was insane. Eh, it’s not like they could lock her up or anything. Anyway, the goddamn apocalypse, right.

White thought for a second before realising,

‘She’s not drunk on power, she’s drunk on rage, look at her! She’s angry can’t you feel the emotions fucking slapping you in the face?’

The voice didn’t answer. Yeah, definitely insane.

The deafening crack of a gunshot wrenched her back to reality.

Apparently, The damn Umbrella Academy had arrived and brought a few Commision agents with gas masks on with them.

White snuck a glance back to Vanya, who had seemingly terrified the audience away, but forced the horrified musicians back on the stage to play.

‘Good,’ she thought to herself, ‘I was enjoying this concerto,’.  
Luther and the others seemed to be unaware of the gas-masked agents prowling through reception, pushing past the screaming audience running for the exits. But she could feel them, feel their every scared and nervous breath they took. They were terrified. Good.

Straightening her tuxedo, White smirked, she wasn’t going to let ANYONE get to Vanya, and that includes her so called fucking ‘family’.

The violinist stalked over to the side hallways and watched through the glass as the agents dashed in firing their guns as the Umbrella Academy ducked down behind the seats, seemingly arguing with each other.   
She moved on, prowling towards the men with a furious yet somewhat happy demeanour that had ‘your fucked’, written all over it.

Seizing a hold of one’s heartbeat was easy. All she had to do was feel the sound of it thumping ferociously against his chest and crush it, will it to stop, die, and rot. And that’s exactly what it did. Crumpling to the floor like a piece of paper, he was dead within seconds.   
The other agents turned around, only to see white strands of pure energy plunge through their chests as easily as a butter knife, draining the life from them, til there was no more.  
It was easy to dispose of the last one, White smirked as she hurled him against the wall, clicking her fingers as his head hit the wall with a satisfying crack.

That was fun.

Right, now for the umbrella academy, she thought, brushing off the blood on her suit and relaxing into a chair. 

Luther looked round and panicked,   
‘There’s two of them!’  
Luther flailing his arms around caused Allison to give him an annoyed look and White a confused and slightly scared look.

White smiled sheepishly, she hadn’t explained to them who she was yet, she’d just been a shadow, watching from the darkness, daddy dearest’s drugs like an invisible barrier.

‘Oh i’m not Vanya, darling, I’m The White Violin, slightly insane with murderous tendencies advisor to Vanya. I’m not a good one either. I advised her to kill her boyfriend.’ She replied.

Luther’s eyebrows went off his head.  
‘You WHAT? SHE KILLED HER- SHE KILLED HAROLD JENKINS?!’ 

Allison only shook her head frantically, as if she was dreaming and trying to wake herself up.

Five and Klaus returned from backstage where they had been unsuccessfully trying to get to Vanya.

Five stopped midway and stared at White, glaring.  
Klaus also stared at White but he a little confused by the white-suited demon.

‘Listen you Marvel ripoffs, I got places to be, things to do, people to kill. So i’m going to tell you this once. You see dearest Vanya up there? She’s obviously angry.. Ever stopped to think at who? What? Well, turns out, it’s you guys! Might as well give you all a medal for negligence...’ White explained, leaning on the arm of the chair lazily.

‘Wait.. she’s angry at us? W-why?’ Klaus asked shakily, clutching his dog tags as if they were the last thing on earth.

‘Well, neglecting her, just generally being horrible and leaving her out and shit. Monkey Boy , don’t lock her in a cage, it’s the obvious thing, come on big leader. Discount Batman, you don’t have to be so scathing all the time! All she wants is for you to forgive her for that book. Beyoncé I don’t think she’s mad at you so your free to go. So are you Doctor Who and Ghostwatch, I guess. But I guess she’s mad at you all as you’ve all done your part in this at least once.’  
White pointedly explained, shrugging.

‘Don’t. call. me. that... and so she wants us to be a proper family?’ Five said incredulously, not even trying to be discreet as he muttered calculations under his breath.

‘That’s the cause of all this, us not being a proper family?’ Diego perked up.

‘Yeah. You should all go see a therapist. Or go on Dr Phil. That goes for you too apocalypse-bringer!’ White shouted to Vanya, whose glowing eyes scanned White in confusion.

The family looked at White in astonishment.

‘Well folks, gotta go! And seriously, think about that therapist!’ White said before getting up and walking through the doors casually.

And with that the demon was gone.

And the family were left with quite a few family issues to sort out.

A/N thanks for reading! ~prompts are open so if you wanna see your idea in the eyes of the white violin be sure to comment down below! :D bye

‘Well


End file.
